Trial and Tribulations
by RangerTrivette
Summary: a prologue of what's too come. Trivette is a rookie and trying to get close to his partner, but Walker is one tough nut to crack. Will the two ever become close friends?


Trial and Tribulation..

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Walker Texas Ranger so don't sue me TTTT no monies anyway

He remembered that day perfectly. The day he first met Walker. He'd been assigned to the

Dallas Texas Rangers on a stormy day in December. Greeted with nothing but silence and a cold shoulder

from his new partner the young ex Cowboy sighed. Even that flawless personality hadn't budged Cordell Walker.

He was as stone cold as a block of ice. The air was so thick between the rookie Ranger and the Sergeant it could be cut

with a knife. The karate master's eyes were empty as though there was no joy in the world that could bring a sparkle

of amusement.

Jimmy Trivette sat in that comfortable chair he'd be using day in and day out from then until he died. With a distant

expression he watched his older partner thinking of a way he could get closer to him. After all being a Texas Ranger was about

working together as a team. It was nearing Christmas time. Perhaps he could buy him something.. Nah, Walker didn't look like a material

kind of guy. With his elbows on his desk and his computer screen glaring at him his eyes shut. Lost in thought, Walker didn't spare

a glance at his new partner who he hadn't shown the time of day too. Who knew what was going through Jimmy's mind at that moment in time,

none would know infact. The phone rang, knocking him out of his trance.

"Trivette." he'd answered his voice full of hesitation. Then came his usual tone of confusion. "Yeah..we'll get right on it." He'd

spoken in a soft timbre, unsure if "We'll" was the right word to use. Would Walker even want him along with him? It wasn't like he had a choice..

He'd motioned to the older Ranger and soon enough the intimidating martial artist was in front of his desk with his arms casually folded over his

chest.

"What is it?" That cold emotionless voice. It made the young rookie wonder if he'd ever get close to his partner, if he could break the ice

around his heart. Snapping from his daze he sighed and responded rather quickly so as not to irritate the man. "The mayor's daughter was kidnapped

this morning. " Walker nodded and grabbed his black hat, Trivette, his white one and the two headed out the door. They neared Walker's truck when

Trivette looked at him as if to ask permission to climb in. He was given a non chalant nod and slid into the passenger seat.

"In the eyes of a Ranger the unsuspecting stranger.."

The tune played, Trivette looked at Cordell and blinked a few times as if to say '...what are you doing?' The two had stared at each other for

what seemed like a century. Walker with a confused look on his face at his partner's own baffled one. They were meant for each other and knew it at that

moment. Well, Walker had. Trievtte was still in doubt. Walker could see the glimmer of humor in the young ranger's eyes. He knew that his partner had potential

but he wouldn't say it. It was hard enough to get him to compliment another person much less open up to someone he'd be working with. The two fled for

the scene of the crime.

Upon arrival they both climbed out at the same time and wandered towards where the F.B.I. and Police had gathered. A shattered car window, a mirror had

cracked and fallen off the side of the nearly demolished Limo parked next to it. The young Ranger looked over the ground while the experienced went to go speak with

a witness. It seemed Trivette wasn't the only one unnerved by the man's silence. The police officer fidgeted with his sleeve as those dark hues fell upon him.

Trivette noticed something. A piece of glass with a bit of blood. He'd picked it up with his gloved hand and walked towards the group of men. " I found something."

The police chief nodded " We'll take it down to forensics and see what they can get. We'll contact you later. "

The two nodded and headed back to that familiar truck waiting for them on the other side of the caution tape. Walker had noticed his partner seemed kind of

upset over something and nodded too himself.. the two would be fine if they could get past the first few weeks. Always the hardest when assigned to a new partner.

Especially for the half blooded Cherokee. He' had never worked with anyone before. Always a lone wolf. As they got into the truck Trivette even toyed with his sleeve.

Thankful for the music that played to kill the silence he lent back in his seat. It wasn't long before they reached Ranger Head Quarters. Waiting for them was the

district attorney Alex Kahil. She stood by Walker's desk with a beautiful black silk suit wrapped around her thin porcelain figure. Curly golden locks fell into her face

and her eyes a bright blue that no man could resist. Even Walker had to give into that woman's stare. It was so intense, it could nearly burn through someone's deepest

thoughts and darkest secrets.

Trivette watched as his older comrade nearly fell over himself with her beauty and chuckled inwardly. A warrant in her hand for an arrest. Her eyes had trailed towards

the dark skinned ranger and her petite hand came out to shake his. He gladly returned the kind gesture and took her hand. "Alex Kahil District Attorney." She'd introduced herself

with professionalism he'd never seen. " Jimmy Trivette." Her smile only brightened as she replied good naturedly " Dallas Cowboys? " he nodded and offered her a grin, all he needed

now was for his teeth to glisten with that charming grin.

She got straight back to business however, handing Walker the warrant. " We found the girl. " They both looked baffled. " Already?" Trivette sounded amused. Kahil had her sources

apparently. Her strings to pull. He'd gotten an idea. There was a small bar not too far away from the H.Q. called C.D.'s. His thoughts again were interrupted by Walker telling him to move.

Much to his dismay of corse. The words his partner had spoken to him lacked enthusiasm. Lacked acknowledgement. His dark eyes shifted towards Alex as he blinked " You know this guy?" almost

astonished that she knew someone as tough as Walker. She nodded and put a hand on his shoulder.. " It took me two weeks for him to talk to me..don't worry, your right on schedule. " She chuckled,

there was warmth in her eyes that made Trivette feel more welcome than he had when he'd been promoted. Texas Ranger was a status of respect, juristriction over most other agencies. He blinked and

realized Walker had left with out him!

i that stuck up... /i Trivette bit his tongue a haughty expression on his features, Alex just laughed. Trivette ran like a bat out of hell to Walker's truck which was parked in the lot

just out back. Or...where it should be. Walker had left with out him! It made Jimmy's blood boil with rage. He took a deep breath and murmured " Should have expected that. " he'd climbed into his sports

car and sped on after Walker, not but two miles away from him. He'd finally caught up to Walker and picked up his CB unit and spoke into it. " You left me behind. " an angered voice startled Walker.

His own unit in his hand. " You wasted our time. " the two were nearly at each others neck as they neared the warehouse. The criminals may as well let the two Texas Rangers take each other out with their

anger. All they had to do was provoke it enough and they would have a war on their hands. They stepped out of their vehicles and into the building. Nothing was there, not a light nor a sound, not even a shadow.

Walker's eyes moved like a cat that was being tracked by a predator. Trivette being the rookie couldn't even see in that building. His eyes were still adjusting as a fuzzy figure draped in a cloak jumped

at his partner. Walker heard a gun fire and something collapse in front of him.

One point Ranger Trivette..but that still didn't mean Cordell trusted him, it would take a lot more than that. With their guns poised and their senses running on adrenaline they decided to split up.

Jimmy taking the roof and Walker the bottom floor. Trivette walked up the stairs cautiously his gun held with a white knuckled grip. Pointing around each corner before he even seen around it. He'd noticed something

about the distraction that'd tried to jump them before, but he wouldn't say a thing until he made sure his hunch was correct. He neared the door for the roof when a single shot was fired.

In the darkness it felt like a millennium before his head struck the metal beneath his feet. Blood trickled down his forehead and his body tumbled down the stair case. First assignment with Walker and he'd been hurt.

His heart sank into his stomach as he landed near the bottom stairs. His attacker standing above him, the gun pointed at his chest. His breathing was shallow and his life passed before his eyes. He didn't even have

the time to cry out in pain before he hit the unforgiving steel. Would he be found in time?..would Walker even give a damn..he wouldn't ever know now. As thoughts spiraled through his mind before he'd passed out

another shot, his attacker had spilled to the ground beside him, blood from his mouth and his breath had given out.

A hand came to touch his neck, then in his pocket where it dove for his cellular phone. " Ranger down 1800 West, Diablo. " with in a matter of moments an ambulance tore through the neighborhood leaving children

to stare at it's dust with wide eyes. It parked out front with in a matter of seconds and straight lifts were brought in by multiple E.M.T.'s. The ranger was carefully lifted from the ground where he'd mumbled in delusion

"Santiago.." before his eyes had slid shut and the unconsciousness took him from reality to nightmare.


End file.
